Grand Theft Auto: Jermaine Covered
by AgainstMeAgainstYou
Summary: Inspired by the DLC for GTA IV, this story places Jermaine Andrews, a minor character from GTA IV, as the protagonist. In a city where criminals rule the streets, can Jermaine make it to the top and live the dream that all Americans wish for?
1. Pretty Theft

GRAND THEFT AUTO:

JERMAINE COVERED

PRETTY THEFT

Gibson Street, Broker,

Liberty City,

2008

Jermaine Andrews walked down Gibson Street, having just dropped his Sultan RS off to be resprayed. "Shit, dawg, motherfucking three hours to get a car resprayed? Better call Roman." He muttered to himself.

He pulled out a Whiz Wireless and called Roman Bellic. "Hey, hello… hic?" said an inebriated man on the other end. "Yo, Roman, what's up? Could you send a cab my way? I'm just off Gibson Street, near the Pay N' Spray. "Oh, uh, Jermaine, sure thing. Uh…" There was a loud discharge, which Jermaine took to be a burp.

Jermaine sighed, gave his farewell to Roman, and hung up. Minutes later, a flat, long, black Esperanto pulled up to the curb where Jermaine was standing.

A Middle Eastern taxi driver rolled down the window, smiling. "Hello, Jermaine, my stinky, old, crusty friend." He said in his accent. After a pause, he laughed. "I am only kidding, my friend. Come in, I'll let you get a free ride."

Jermaine chuckled, getting in. "Where to?" Mohammad asked. "Can you take me to Savannah Avenue in front of the Monoglobe?" Jermaine asked, and Mohammad stepped on it, getting there within minutes.

Jermaine thanked Mohammad, and Mohammad promised that he would not let Jermaine have any more free rides, and that this was just a one-time thing. Jermaine nodded, and once Mohammad was gone he walked in front of the second house from the left.

A man sat on the porch of the house, sleeping. Jermaine looked to the Comet that was parked in front, and he went over to it. He pulled on the door but it wouldn't budge. He sighed, kicking the window in. The alarm went off but Jermaine was in there and hotwiring the car within seconds.

Just as he pulled out of the driveway, three guys, plus the one who was sleeping on the porch, zoomed out of the house and down the driveway with pistols, one even had a shotgun.

They shot at the car, and Jermaine ducked. "Shit, this is just petty theft! Although, on a pretty vehicle…" he muttered, just as the passenger seat window, along with the front right tire, were smashed by a shotgun pellet. Jermaine aimed his 9mm pistol out of the driver window, which he broke before.

He fired at the Voodoo that was hauling ass behind him, and got a hit on the tire, causing the car to crash into a wall. All the occupants staggered out, the four of them firing off a few more shots before giving up and slinking back to their house.

The rest of the ride was easy, and Jermaine got the Comet to a lockup in Broker, where a large, African-American man walked out, shaking Jermaine's hand and giving him $250 for the condition of the car.


	2. Free Roam I

FREE ROAM

Jermaine left the lockup, hitting the streets of Broker. He walked to Mohawk Avenue, before seeing a blue PCJ-600 being driven down the road. He pulled out his pistol and held it behind his back, waving the guy over. When the biker pulled over, Jermaine pistol-whipped him, causing him to fall off the bike.

Jermaine got on the bike, driving away from the scene to a Russian clothing store nearby. He entered and tried on a pair of sunglasses, camo fatigues, and blue sneakers. He purchased them for a total of $48, and went on his way.

Jermaine had nothing to do, so he went to Rotterdam Hill and sat on the curb, watching Liberty City come to life at 9 PM, when his cell rang. He picked it up. "Yo, son, it's Dwayne, calling from prison. Look, there are some toys at your garage off Masterson Street. Could you take them to my kid at that Pay N' Spray off Gibson? Much appreciated."


	3. Wanted Parts

WANTED PARTS

Jermaine went into his house that he had been sitting in front of, changing into his usual clothes so that he would be recognized by Trey, who was working at the Pay N' Spray. He sat on the edge of his bed and called Roman, while loading a Micro SMG and a 9mm pistol.

This time, Roman was sober when he answered the phone. "Hello, Jermaine… where should I send the cab?" Jermaine sighed. "I need this one from you personally… it is very important." He said, and Roman sighed. "Fine, I'll be there in a few. Rotterdam Hill?" Jermaine nodded. "Rotterdam Hill."

A few minutes later, Jermaine heard a horn just outside the house, and he saw one of Roman's cabs when he opened the door a crack. He went outside, smiling, but paused when he saw a driver he didn't recognize. He was wearing a brown jacket with a half-white, half-yellow shirt underneath, and blue track pants.

Jermaine got in, sighing. "Thanks for coming. Can you take me over to Masterson Street?" The driver nodded. "Masterson Street it is, Jermaine." He replied. "Shit, I thought Roman was gonna pick me up. I need someone I can trust for this run."

Immediately, the driver spoke up. "I'm Roman's cousin. If you can trust him, you can trust me." Jermaine looked up, smirking. "Ahh, he told me about you. You're Niko, right? The hotshot ladies' man cruisin' around the Mediterranean, breaking hearts and making millions?"

Niko laughed. "Yeah, I traded in the yacht for this cab. Haha. That's exactly the kind of bullshit I can imagine Roman making up. You've got to give him credit for his imagination."

"Yeah, you've got him. I had a feeling you sounded too good to be true. Question is, are you willing to get your hands dirty?"

"My hands haven't been clean for a long time. Being here in Liberty City is just making them dirtier."

"Okay, okay. I gotta pick up some hot parts from a lockup. You down?" Niko nodded. "I ain't got no problem with that. Just don't tell me if you stole this shit from a hospital or a school for sick kids. My conscience is troubled enough already.

Niko finished saying this just as they pulled in to the lockup. Jermaine was troubled immediately. "That door isn't meant to be open." He said. "Wait here while I take a look."

Jermaine walked inside the safehouse in front of the lockup, and was greeted by cops searching it, and an agent standing there. "Jermaine Williams?" he asked. "Yeah, who are you?" The agent replied calmly. "Agent Matthews, FIB. We have a warrant and are searching your… place of business… for some car parts that were stolen last week." Jermaine laughed.

"Go ahead, motherfucker, I ain't got NOTHING to hide." He said, but then sirens rang out. "Motherfucker! You set me up to get busted? I ain't done shit since my last bid!" He yelled, pulling out his gun and shooting the agent, along with the three cops, in the head before they could call for backup.

Jermaine jumped into the car, and Niko started driving away from a cop car that pulled into the lot of the lockup. "THE COPS ARE ONTO ME! GET US OUT OF HERE!" he yelled, as Niko hit the streets. "I'm spinnin' out, man, get these cops off our tails!"

Niko kept driving as Jermaine smashed out his window, ready to start shooting his Micro SMG if necessary. "Help, man, you gotta shake these cops!" Cop cars were appearing from every street, and Niko waved to him as if to say 'Shoot! Shoot!' Jermaine obliged, shooting into the windows of the cop cars and killing the drivers.

Niko managed to drive out of sight, into an abandoned alleyway. "Alright, I don't think they know where we are." Jermaine said. "Don't attract any unnecessary attention."

Once they were in there for a few minutes, and the heat was let off, Jermaine sighed in relief. "That's a weight off my mind." Niko started driving towards Gibson Street, and Jermaine looked around for cops as he held the bag with the parts in it.

Jermaine decided to make conversation. "So what brings you to Liberty City, Niko?"

"Roman, I guess. And some… other… things. I'm looking for something." He said.

"Good luck finding them. How's the hunt been goin' so far?"

"It is not really started yet. I'm getting settled in, you know? Roman has had some issues with loan sharks that needed to be resolved. There's this asshole called Vlad, who he owes money to as well."

"Good luck with that." Jermaine said, and Niko was just arriving at Gibson Street. "Okay, we're here. Thanks, man. Keep looking after Roman, a'ight?" Jermaine walked into the Pay N' Spray and handed the parts to Trey as Niko drove off.

Jermaine pointed to Niko before that, and said, "Make sure that at all your locations, Niko gets free service if he need his car repaired."


	4. Free Roam II

FREE ROAM

Jermaine walked down Gibson Street when he got a phone call from Roman. Before he could say hello, Roman spoke excitedly. "Jermaine, I must tell you something."

"What, Roman?" he asked. "There is a shop in an alleyway, just off of Dillon Street. They are selling toys that will help you with your business. In fact, I just saw an online advertisement… they are selling free Micro SMGs with 100 rounds to the first 50 people to come into the store today!"

Jermaine thanked Roman, hung up, and ran to the store. When he got to Dillon Street, he looked around the alleyway and saw a door, which he opened. Fortunately, he was in the right place.

The storeowner greeted him, and Jermaine picked out a Micro SMG with a magazine in it and another 100 rounds. He took the gun and nodded to the storeowner. As he left, however, Trey called him.

"Trey, what's up, man?" he asked, but heavy breathing on the other end blocked that out. "I'm in deep shit, Jermaine!" he whispered, and Jermaine raised an eyebrow. "Some Russians are snooping around the Pay N' Spray, taking apart your fucking RS, looking for some coke or something! They have AK-47s and Desert Eagles!"

Jermaine groaned. "Wait there, Trey, and hang up the phone. I'm on my way." He said, pulling out his 9mm pistol and running towards Gibson Street. "Okay, I'm…" Trey started, but there was a gunshot and the line went dead.

Jermaine yelled "SHIT!" and ran to the Pay N' Spray, but on the way there he was hit by a car and his gun went off, shooting the driver in the chest, and a cop who was nearby then started chasing Jermaine.

Jermaine managed to get away by hiding in an alleyway, and then he continued to the Pay N' Spray, arriving outside of it about a minute later.


	5. Closed Casket

CLOSED CASKET

Jermaine got to the Pay N' Spray too late; Trey was lying face down in the garage with two in the back of his head. Jermaine sighed, crouching and checking his pulse, shaking his head.

"Damn, man… why'd they do this to you?" he asked, although no response was given. He grabbed Trey and loaded him into the back of a four-door car nearby.

He was interrupted from getting Trey's body out of there by gunshots that just missed him. He took cover behind the wreck of his Sultan RS and took out three Russians that were there. "Your friend is dead and so are you!" One said before receiving a bullet to the skull.

Jermaine ran into the car with Trey's body in it, and pulled out of the Garage. A Patriot zoomed out from behind the Pay N' Spray however, and slammed into Jermaine. "Motherfuckers! You gonna pay for what you did to Trey!" he yelled, chasing after them down Gibson. He shot at the Patriot until hitting the driver in the head just off of Mohanet Avenue.

Jermaine got out, and as the other occupants scrambled out, Jermaine killed them in cold blood. One of them got away, though, running through Mohanet to the Sprunk Factory.

Jermaine noted that, when he followed the Russian into the upper level of the factory, a window was knocked out. "A… a man fell to his death here… please do not let me see that fate." The Russian stuttered.

He was young; probably about 16. Jermaine had to decide whether or not he would kill a teenager. He aimed his pistol at the teen's forehead and the teenager stuttered.

"I… I can… help you… in the future.

I am just a young boy. Let me go, please.

Don't be stupid, I know you are… smarter… than to kill someone who is unarmed.

I'm sorry about your friend! I tried to stop them!"

Jermaine pulled the trigger on his 9mm after covering his eyes with his free hand. The teen was shot in the chest and screamed in agony as he hit a lower roof, then fell into the water. Jermaine sighed. He looked over the ledge and shot the floating teen's body using the entire clip; he had to be sure.

Jermaine took the car he had Trey in, and took his body to Bohan, to an abandoned construction site. He parked behind a semi, and started digging. He buried Trey in a simple grave.

After setting fire to the Feroci, Jermaine walked away, a single tear in his eye, as his best friend finally would rest in peace.

In Trey's pockets, Jermaine found $50, along with $500 that had been spread amongst all the dead Russians.


	6. Free Roam III

FREE ROAM

Jermaine saw a Sanchez parked nearby and took it, driving up a large ramp that was under construction. Several workers screamed profanities and dived out of the way, however one unlucky worker wasn't paying attention and was struck, falling off of the road to his death.

At the end of this unfinished road bridge was a small ramp made from a blue metal sheet that was propped up on several concrete slabs. Jermaine went off of it and when he saw Bohan below him, it was like he was flying above the streets in slow motion. He soared far, landing into a wheelie on the road, and driving off to Broker, going to his safehouse in Rotterdam Hill.

Right away, Jermaine went upstairs and crashed on his bed, wondering if he could've saved Trey or if he would've been killed as well if he had stayed for a bit at the Pay N' Spray.

After he woke up a few hours later, Jermaine got a call from Alderney State Penitentiary. "Yo, what's up?" he asked. "Yo, son, it's Dwayne Forge." Jermaine smiled. "Ahh, hey Dwayne, how you doing? Last time we spoke was when I picked up those toys for Trey." There was an approving grunt.

"Yeah, those hot parts…" Dwayne muttered. "I heard there was some trouble transporting them. Anyway, how is Trey?" Jermaine closed his eyes. "Dwayne… Trey… Trey's dead." He said, almost in a whisper. Dwayne, the leader of both the North Holland Hustlers and the M.O.B., who Jermaine worked for, let out an audible sigh. "He was wild… I saw it coming when I looked into his eyes when you and him came to visit me."

The words stung like a thousand bees but Jermaine could see the truth in them. "Yeah, his time came when it did." Jermaine said. "Anyway, you need something done, man?"

"Yeah, actually, I do." Dwayne said. "Head to that Pay N' Spray on Gibson where Trey worked. I left some water in there for you. You can drink some of that if you get tired, but only one bottle of it. Get the rest out to that house on Savannah."

Jermaine headed to Gibson Street on the Sanchez he picked up in Bohan, and walked inside.


	7. Jamaican Bloodbath

JAMAICAN BLOODBATH

Jermaine knew what Dwayne meant: There was some ammo for a Micro SMG and a Pistol that Trey hid a while ago. Jermaine walked in and collected two clips for each gun, leaving the rest in the vent shaft. He made sure his guns were ready, and he got in an Esperanto that was parked across the street from the Pay N' Spray.

On his way to Savannah Avenue, Jermaine noticed a speeding red Virgo that had notorious gangster Little Jacob in it… and Niko? Jermaine shrugged it off, continuing to the house. Clearly Dwayne would want him to rip off the guys who he stole the Comet from. He kicked the door when he got there.

But when he went in, all four guys from before were lying on the ground. Three were dead; one had a bullet in the side of his neck and would die in a few moments. Jermaine rushed to him, keeping his hand over the wound. "What happened? Who did this?" he asked.

"A… a Russian… no… a Bulgarian… or something… and that guy, Little Jacob… they shot us up before we could draw our guns…" he said, coughing before drawing his last breath. Jermaine sighed. "Niko… they must've taken the cash too."

Just as he turned around, however, he was greeted with a shotgun aimed at his face. Jermaine didn't move. "Don't take a step motherfucker, or you gonna die…" he said. "I recognize you… you came to fucking rip us off again!"

Jermaine dived out of the way just as the guy fired off the entire clip of his Street Sweeper, and Jermaine took the opportunity to aim his Micro SMG at him. The guy ran upstairs to a bedroom and cowered on his bed. Jermaine aimed at him. Once again he was faced with another choice in taking the life of someone or not.

"Look, man… you don't want to do this.

You can take the fucking cash! Just go!

Come on! Don't kill me."

The man started crying halfway into the last sentence, and Jermaine aimed the gun down. He shot around the guy's feet, making him cringe. "Get out of town. I better not run into you again." He said, aiming the gun at him as he left. He saw the Street Sweeper that, while it had no rounds, could be useful in the future.

Jermaine got back onto his PCJ-600 and drove home, just as he got a call from the Prison. "Yo, Dwayne…" Jermaine started, but was cut off. "Jermaine Andrews, this is Officer Matthews. Dwayne Forge tried to kill himself… he's alright but he's on Suicide Watch again. Jermaine sighed. "Alright, thanks for letting me know, officer."

Jermaine found $250 on all the dead gangsters and the one he let live dropped $50 as well.


End file.
